The Mountain
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Who said everything was almost nearly perfect in the Gilmore Girl World couldn't have foreseen this.  Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Arguments and Agreements

"This is an outrage Loreali." Loerali rolled her eyes and looked over the table at Rory.

"Yeah _Loreali_ this is an outrage!" She echoed with a smile, earning her one of the scowls she lived for coming from Emily.

"Honestly Loreali, she needs to go. It's only a weekend away from you and I think some time with her peers would help her expand her horizons."

"Mom, she doesn't even know how to ski, why would she go on a ski trip with a whole group of kids she doesn't like?" The glint in Emily's eyes told her she should have dropped the subject while she could.

"I've acquired you a skiing teacher Rory. Isn't that just fun?" The Loreali's cocked their heads to the side, wondering at Emily's ability to phrase a question that wasn't _really_ a question.

"Actually Grandma, me and mom were planning on going out of town that weekend to a concert." Emily nodded.

"Yes dear, but you can see that band anytime. I'll get you VIP tickets for the next one if that will make you happy. Just take a lesson and see how you like it, won't you? If you'll commit to three lessons, I'll even throw in a trip to New York for you and your mother." Rory sighed, and then nodded.

"Alright Grandma." Her tone was slightly defeated and Loreali sent her a pitying smile.

"Wonderful! Your first lesson is this weekend and your trip is four weekends from now, so you'll have time to squeeze all three lessons in beforehand!"

The rest of their Friday night dinner was filled with chitchat about this fundraiser and the DAR and Chilton. As they were leaving Emily threw up her hands. "Oh Rory, I almost forgot! I have something for you!"

She sent the maid downstairs and when she reappeared there were a set of brand new skis and a ski suit. Rory smiled appreciatively. "Thank you so much grandma. You saved me a trip to the mall." Emily nodded at the praise and then pushed them both out the door.

"I'll be seeing you next Friday. You girls have a safe drive home!"

As soon as they were in the car the real conversation started.

"Pushover!" Loreali exclaimed making Rory turn to her, agitated.

"Way to save me in there! She said 'trip to New York' and you couldn't wait to get rid of me!" Loreali smiled at her daughter but couldn't deny what she had said.

"You did too, you know it kid." Rory crossed her arms over her chest, clearly pouting.

"Yeah, yeah." And then the Bangles came on and all was forgotten for the moment as they both belted out the lyrics to _**Manic Monday**_ and all was right with the Gilmore Girl World.


	2. Cold

**Title: The Mountain  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Cold  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **I have been updating quite a few of my fanfictions! You should go look :)

* * *

><p>It was cold. No, strike that, it was <em>freezing.<em> Below freezing actually.

"How did you _ever_ convince me to do this? Now we're snowed in, lost, and our walkie talkie batteries are dying!" She was trying to think of a time she had been this angry with someone but was coming up with a blank and he was simply contented to ignore her. "Would you say something?"

He huffed out a breath but didn't turn from unpacking their bags.

"I hope you are keeping warm with all that shouting." Truth is she really wasn't. She doubted that it was possible to keep warm in any fashion in this place. She opened her mouth to say something else before he stopped her.

"Look around. See if you see anything useful. Blankets, food, firewood, batteries, anything like that would be helpful." She nodded at his back and silently set to her assignment he had given her. He turned just took take the sight of her, flushed from anger and the cold, and felt that familiar feeling he got every time he saw her. This was going to be a very long weekend.

* * *

><p>THREE WEEKS AGO<p>

"Kate Beckinsale is _easily_ the hottest woman alive..." Loreali trailed off and then a mischievous glint sparkled in her blue eyes. "Other than us that is." Rory nodded her approval as the last scene between Michael and Selene rolled. "I always..." Loreali pretended to sniffle. "Tear up at this part!" Rory giggled and tossed popcorn at her.

"If by tear up you mean mock mercilessly then okay I guess." Loreali giggled along and threw some popcorn back. And then in a flash Kirk was there beside them.

"I'm going to have to ask you to cease and desist please ladies." Loreali and Rory snorted in unison.

"Ladies Kirk? Ladies? Would ladies do this?" With that she tossed a whole handful of popcorn at him, making the girls laugh hysterically when he stomped off grumbling about waste and starving people in third world countries and what they'd like to do to wasters.

And all the time Luke was next to them hiding behind his hat having given up on shushing them.

"You really should have backed us up back there Luke! I mean, did you hear that dirty name he called us?" Luke only glared.

"I'm here to watch an _action_ movie Loreali, not defend what's left of your honor." She mocked hurt while Rory just laughed and when the movie was over they headed over to the diner for dinner.

"Dinner at a diner. It's almost comical." Luke turned to her as he was unlocking the door and with his patented glare told her to pretend it was lunch. Rory watched amused as they bickered and then she let her mind wander. Tomorrow she would have to undergo the humiliation of attempting to ski in front of what she hoped would be a complete stranger.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey!" Rory groaned and groped for something to hit her mother with.<p>

"Too early. Go away!" Loreali just giggled and kept jumping on the already too small bed.

"Annoying isn't it?" Rory groaned again but this time sat up.

"Happy? Now go away."

"You're lucky I don't take offense. _Your_ grandmother said the earlier the morning, the better the snow!"

"Yeah, well _your mother_ is the Devil. And come to think of it, so is mine." Loreali did her best evil laugh and walked out of the room.

"Be ready in ten!" Instead Rory fell back into the pillows and covered her head.

* * *

><p>"This is incredibly rude of you two! I can't believe you've kept us waiting!" Emily rushed towards them, waving her hands while ushering them closer to where they could see a man standing with his back to them holding four pairs of skis.<p>

"I know mom but Rory didn't believe me about early snow being better and she went back to bed!" Loreali pointed a finger at her daughter for emphasis.

"Loreali, honestly. Don't blame Rory because you don't enjoy rising early on the weekends. Or ever from the looks of you." Rory giggled but the tables were turned when the "instructor" turned around, then it was Loreali's turn to giggle.

"Looks like we've got two Satan's in one place ladies and gentlemen!"

"Loreali, honestly!"


	3. As the Darkness Falls

**Title: The Mountain  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: As the Dark Falls...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own anything but my VERY wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken so long to update again, but this chapter is a little longer to help make up for it :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on: THE MOUNTAIN<strong>_

"_**This is incredibly rude of you two! I can't believe you've kept us waiting!" Emily rushed towards them, waving her hands while ushering them closer to where they could see a man standing with his back to them holding four pairs of skis. **_

_** "I know mom but Rory didn't believe me about early snow being better and she went back to bed!" Loreali pointed a finger at her daughter for emphasis.**_

_** "Loreali, honestly. Don't blame Rory because you don't enjoy rising early on the weekends. Or ever from the looks of you." Rory giggled but the tables were turned when the "instructor" turned around, then it was Loreali's turn to giggle.**_

_** "Looks like we've got two Satan's in one place ladies and gentlemen!" **_

_** "Loreali, honestly!"**_

* * *

><p>"Ror?" Her mother's voice floated into the room and her subconscious, making Rory turn her head in the other direction. When her mother lifted the covers she felt the familiar sting of the cold.<p>

"Honey, you do know that there's a heat button on that thermostat, right?" Rory nodded. "Do you know how to use it? I can show you?" Rory shook her head no.

"We haven't really talked about it, maybe we should." Rory turned her back to her mother when she felt the tears come and could only shake her head. And as she sobbed, her mother held her as she remembered.

* * *

><p>"So I take it this wasn't your idea?" His voice filtered through her thoughts.<p>

"No." Staring at the boy before her and the slope he expected her to climb, and then not die skiing down. He tilted his head to the side, simply considering the brunette before him. Turning, looking behind him, he let out a low laugh.

"Come on." He motioned his hand for her to follow him to the lift, the elder Gilmore women following behind. Securely on the lift, Rory's fears grew with their altitude.

"You've never been skiing before." His voice once again broke her out of her own head. It wasn't a question, it was a fact and they both knew it. She shook her head, speechless.

He didn't say anything else to her until they reached the top. He held his hand up to the operator , who promptly stopped the lift longer than normal. Turning back to Rory, he held out his hand. A beat passes as she looked down at the proffered hand like one might look at a rattle snake approaching you in the desert. Then looking up at the boy before her she saw something she'd never seen there before, it was something that told her he wouldn't let her die on this slope or any other. And she hoped she would see it a lot more often on this excursion.

Reaching the top of the slope he helped her ready herself as much as he possibly could before putting his own gear in place.

"You love snow, the snow won't let you get hurt." He said quietly and then paused. "And neither will I. You just have to trust me Rory." All she could do was nod.

He gave her a small smile and then pushed off with Rory following suit. And then like that Rory felt free.

When they reached the bottom he looked at her, laughter in his eyes. "Tell me you didn't love that." She smiled at him, exhilarated.

"I would lie to you, but I just can't." The excitement was evident in her voice and he smiled wider, conveying his approval of her reaction.

"How about we go again for some more practice?" Rory heard her mother mutter the word 'dirty' under her breath earning a glare from Emily. And once again, all Rory could do was nod.

* * *

><p><em>The temperature was dropping. Again. Just when they thought it couldn't get any colder... She watched him start to unpack their bags. He took out the sleeping bags first and zipped them together, creating one large bag. He laid them in the corner closest to the fireplace and placed all the food around the hearth. He took out their flashlights and put them next to where their heads would go and then took out the walky talkie, placing it in the window. There was something so methodical about his movements, she wondered if he could have been a boy scout and then couldn't stop the laughter at the image of "grown up" Tristan in the little green shorts with the badges sash that Taylor liked to tote around. And then thinking of Taylor led to thoughts of home. Would she ever see her mom again? Or Lane or Luke? Or Dean?<em>

_ And that's when the tears came. She could pinpoint the moment he realized that she was crying. Through her clouded eyes she saw his motions still. _

_ "You have to keep warm and not panic. I promised you remember? I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you Rory Gilmore. Even if it's the last thing I do." There was just something so ominous in his voice it stopped her tears and made her nod, she was too cold to speak anymore._

_ "How about you have another look around the place. We'll need to know it backwards and forwards for when night falls. I'm going to look for firewood." Panic once again seized her._

_ "I promise I'll come back and in one piece. We'll be warmer with a fire." Ah, warmth. To this she nodded again._

_ He started out the door then turned and gave her a funny look. And before she knew it his lips were on hers, soft and sweet. "I owed you one I think. Plus, don't want your lips falling off or anything." She couldn't help but laugh at the lame line. "I'll be back soon."_

_ She made her way into what probably used to be a master bedroom from the main room. It had a bathroom area and by some miracle the pipes hadn't frozen and the water ran, which meant no having to use the bathroom outside. There was no power, so no hot water, but there was a toilet. That was silver lining if ever she saw any._

_ Looking around the main room again there was a kitchen area off to the side and looking there was some food she hadn't seen previously. She moved it to the hearth with the rest of their supplies and then took out a piece of paper and made a list of what all they had and marked it "Day One."_

_ She kept unpacking their bags and found the matches and put them next to their food for when Tristan came back. Then she had an idea. They would run low on water, but there was a TON of it right outside the door. She took a bowl she found in the kitchen and filled the bathtub up with snow. They could melt it for drinking water. The downside? By the time she was done, she was twice as cold as when she had begun and it was starting to get dark. And just when she was about to go looking for him, there he was, looking even colder than she did. _

_ He made a pile behind the main door and locked it. As if reading her mind he spoke. "Not sure how much good it'll do, but I thought it would give you some piece of mind." Then he took a look around. "We can work with this." She nodded and gave him a tight smile as he began his own tour of the place. He came back into the main room with a smile on his face. "The snow IS for water right? Not just some sick love of it?" She laughed out loud for the first time in days and nodded. "Good thinking Gilmore." And then, he lit the fire._

* * *

><p>When they got home that night Rory was still blabbing on about how incredible it had been. Loreali smiled, placating her. "Emily wants you to go again tomorrow." Rory nodded excitedly and started the coffee for the pair. "Okay."<p>

The next morning Loreali didn't have to harass Rory out of bed, in fact they were early to Loreali's dislike. Tristan was standing there waiting for her and to their surprise, without Emily.

"My mom's not here?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess not." Loreali smiled sympathetically.

"Not a morning person either?" He shook his head and handed Rory a bigger jacket.

"I'll be..." She yawned, cutting her sentence short. "Coffee." Both the teens nodded and laughed.

Once they were on the lift she started talking. "She likes you." He looked over at her, a little surprised, almost as if he'd forgotten she was there but smiled at her all the same.

"I like her too." He turned his head away from her and she thought the conversation might be over. "I can see where you get all of it from." His voice was laughing, but not in the normal way when he was baiting her. This time he was honestly amused. He heaved a heavy sigh as the lift started nearing its stop. It was the same as yesterday. He stopped the lift and helped her off, but she was much more willing to grab onto his hand today. And then, she looked at the slope.

"They're going to keep getting bigger. You know that don't you?" His voice had changed again, baiting her so she shot him a look.

"Well, I mean..." He smiled kindly at her.

"Just focus on how you felt yesterday when we hit the bottom of that slope alright?" She nodded and followed him to the peak. This hill was steeper but he assured her it was still a "bunny" hill.

They skiied this hill three more times after the first. On the last lift up he smiled over at her.

"You're a natural." Something about his tone told her he meant more than just skiing and all she could do was smile widely at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading you guys! Y'all are awesome! I'm going to update a few of my stories today and tomorrow. I'll be out of town til April so be watching for more then! :) **


	4. The Lorealis Part One

**Author's Note: So, I promised you an update in April and it is now May... Oops! Sorry guys! But here it is and I hope this satisfies your cravings for a bit! I've got some scenes played out in my head where I want the story to go... Just not sure how to get them all out the way I want. So I'm going to be cranking out updates fairly regularly for a while hopefully on all my stories. I'm really liking where this is going and the response I've gotten to it. Wish I could be one of those writers who put a review limit on it, but I won't. I love getting your feedback, big or small. It's what encourages me to write. I had a review on a story I hadn't touched in over a year, and I updated it for no other reason than that review. Just a quick reminder, that little button down there does wonders for getting updates out! :) Thanks for sticking with me and the story, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Do you guys want Italics on present day or labeled like I have it in this chapter? Let me know! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on <span>The MOUNTAIN<span>**_

_** Once they were on the lift she started talking. "She likes you." He looked over at her, a little surprised, almost as if he'd forgotten she was there but smiled at her all the same.**_

_** "I like her too." He turned his head away from her and she thought the conversation might be over. "I can see where you get all of it from." His voice was laughing, but not in the normal way when he was baiting her. This time he was honestly amused. He heaved a heavy sigh as the lift started nearing its stop. It was the same as yesterday. He stopped the lift and helped her off, but she was much more willing to grab onto his hand today. And then, she looked at the slope.**_

_** "They're going to keep getting bigger. You know that don't you?" His voice had changed again, baiting her so she shot him a look. **_

_** "Well, I mean..." He smiled kindly at her.**_

_** "Just focus on how you felt yesterday when we hit the bottom of that slope alright?" She nodded and followed him to the peak. This hill was steeper but he assured her it was still a "bunny" hill.**_

_** They skiied this hill three more times after the first. On the last lift up he smiled over at her.**_

_** "You're a natural." Something about his tone told her he meant more than just skiing and all she could do was smile widely at him.**_

* * *

><p>"That was much easier than the first, wasn't it?" Rory nodded excitedly at him.<p>

"You know..." She hesitated, not sure she wanted to bring it up, but at his raised eyebrows she continued. "We haven't bickered once." He smiled impishly at her.

"Is that you saying you've missed my sharp wit, twinkling eye, and thrill of being bested Mary?" She rolled her eyes but continued.

"I'm serious." He turned towards her more fully and his eyebrows furrowed, considering her seriously.

"Are you trying to tell me you've been enjoying my company?" She blushed under his intense gaze and when she brought her face up to meet his eyes he was so close, invading her space. His breath was coming as heavy as hers now and something about his eyes mesmerized her. He had never looked at her with quite as much sincerity as he was now. This, this was real. And then the lift stopped.

The stopping of the lift jolted them to their collective senses and he jerked away from her as if she had been the instigator. This time, he made no move to help her off the lift but motioned for the man to stop it to give her adequate time to slide off all the same. Rory slid off quickly, embarrassed and forgetting how clumsy she was by nature and quite literally fell into his no-so-waiting arms.

His eyes had darkened with emotions she hadn't ever seen there before but before she could name them he righted her on her feet and let go of her as if the close proximity had burned him.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY ONE<strong>

As Rory sat by the hearth watching the sunset she replayed the memory in her head. That had been the second of six lessons and he had made no more advances. In fact, he had stayed as far away from her as possible. The memory seemed to wound her pride even more the fiftieth time around and so she locked it away, not wanting to admit to herself that there could be something more to them, to him, than she had allowed herself to see before.

Sighing as she opened her eyes, she noticed how quickly the sun had set and the darkness replaced the little warmth she had. He had made her laugh for the first time in days, a playful glint to his eyes when he discovered the water and made her feel proud of herself for her quick thinking.

"You should rest now." His voice broke through her thoughts and she looked at him.

"You were the one doing all that physical labor, I don't mind." The look he gave her clearly said he wasn't going to rest until she did and she briefly wondered how much good it would do to argue at this point. Giving up, she nodded.

"I wish..." Cutting himself off he sighed and moved closer to her on the hearth. "I'm sorry." She almost didn't hear his whispered apology, almost. And then he continued, his voice stronger. "But, I made a promise to you. I'm not very good at keeping those to myself, but I'm damn good at keeping them to people I care about." He didn't look at her while he said this, his eyes far away.

"What?" It was her voice that now came out small and he looked at her almost like he forgot she was there beside him, almost.

"I care about you Rory." Her breath caught in her chest. "I promised myself that I would stay away, that I wouldn't force this on you." He took a deep breath. "Especially with bagboy." He muttered the name bitterly.

"He's not..." Tristan's eyes snapped to hers. "We're not..." And then a smile broke across his features and he swooped in and kissed her fully.

When he broke away from her his blue eyes were almost black with emotions that nearly took her breath away. "How about we both rest? It'll be warmer anyway." She smiled to him at the mention of warmth. As they both slid into the sleeping bag nearest the fire he started to undo his parka, taking her by suprise. It was much too cold for that. And then he started undressing.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out much more high pitched than she'd thought it might and he looked over at her confused.

"Body heat. Survival one-oh-one." Truth was, he was now freezing and waiting on her to be a normal girl and just take her clothes off. Instead her eyes widened and she started shaking her head furiously back and forth, making him sigh. He closed his eyes in frustration and then reached for her jacket zipper. She jerked away quickly but he grabbed her shoulder in the tight space. "Rory." His tone caused her to halt all movement and look him in the eye. "We _will_ share this tonight okay." It was probably supposed to be meant as a question, instead coming out like a statement. "I don't want to freeze to death up here okay?" She nodded and let him unzip her jacket and invade her personal bubble closer than anyone had before. He muttered a thank you before wrapping his arms tightly around her and making good use of his as a make-shift pillow.

Quickly, she saw he was right about the body heat, even in just the close proximity they were sharing it helped. She fell asleep before he did, reveling in the heat the fire was giving off.

Days two, three and four went much the same. She shoveled more snow while he went for more fire wood, always back before dark. And then day five came, and night fell, and Tristan was no where to be found, leaving a panicked Rory waiting. Just waiting.

* * *

><p>Back home, Loreali was parked in the closest spot she could find at Chilton Prep's outlandish parking lot and considering she was the only parent there, it was pretty close. The bus unloaded and she found herself confused as she searched for her daughter's face, and then Tristan's, neither to be found. Jumping out of the car she walked up to the chaperone who blanched upon seeing her.<p>

"Where's my kid?" He blinked quickly and shrugged, helpless to answer her questions. "Gilmore. Loreali Leigh Gilmore." When he continued to stand mute she yelled, "Rory!" And then Headmaster Charleston appeared and took her elbow.

"We need to talk in my office Ms. Gilmore." His formal manner was more formal than normal. When they reached the office he had a fire going already to help ward off the cold and sighed as he motioned for her to set down. Next to the one and only Emily Gilmore.

All eyes on Loreali, she spoke. "Now, will someone please tell me where the hell my kid is?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Filler

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, life is SUPER crazy right now and this chapter is SUPER short, really just a filler. I've got some scenes played out in my head where I want the story to go... Just not sure how to get them all out the way I want. So I'm going to be cranking out updates fairly regularly for a while hopefully on all my stories. I'm really liking where this is going and the response I've gotten to it. Wish I could be one of those writers who put a review limit on it, but I won't. I love getting your feedback, big or small. It's what encourages me to write. I had a review on a story I hadn't touched in over a year, and I updated it for no other reason than that review. Just a quick reminder, that little button down there does wonders for getting updates out! :) Thanks for sticking with me and the story, I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on <span>The MOUNTAIN<span>**_

**"Body heat. Survival one-oh-one." Truth was, he was now freezing and waiting on her to be a normal girl and just take her clothes off. Instead her eyes widened and she started shaking her head furiously back and forth, making him sigh. He closed his eyes in frustration and then reached for her jacket zipper. She jerked away quickly but he grabbed her shoulder in the tight space. "Rory." His tone caused her to halt all movement and look him in the eye. "We will share this tonight okay." It was probably supposed to be meant as a question, instead coming out like a statement. "I don't want to freeze to death up here okay?" She nodded and let him unzip her jacket and invade her personal bubble closer than anyone had before. He muttered a thank you before wrapping his arms tightly around her and making good use of his as a make-shift pillow.**  
><strong>Quickly, she saw he was right about the body heat, even in just the close proximity they were sharing it helped. She fell asleep before he did, reveling in the heat the fire was giving off.<strong>  
><strong>Days two, three and four went much the same. She shoveled more snow while he went for more fire wood, always back before dark. And then day five came, and night fell, and Tristan was no where to be found, leaving a panicked Rory waiting. Just waiting.<strong>  
><strong>Back home, Loreali was parked in the closest spot she could find at Chilton Prep's outlandish parking lot and considering she was the only parent there, it was pretty close. The bus unloaded and she found herself confused as she searched for her daughter's face, and then Tristan's, neither to be found. Jumping out of the car she walked up to the chaperone who blanched upon seeing her.<strong>  
><strong>"Where's my kid?" He blinked quickly and shrugged, helpless to answer her questions. "Gilmore. Loreali Leigh Gilmore." When he continued to stand mute she yelled, "Rory!" And then Headmaster Charleston appeared and took her elbow.<strong>  
><strong>"We need to talk in my office Ms. Gilmore." His formal manner was more formal than normal. When they reached the office he had a fire going already to help ward off the cold and sighed as he motioned for her to set down. Next to the one and only Emily Gilmore.<strong>  
><strong>All eyes on Loreali, she spoke. "Now, will someone please tell me where the hell my kid is?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DAY FIVE<strong>

Darkness had fallen and Tristan was still nowhere to be found and panic was gripping Rory. She didn't even want to think about what might be wrong. Had he said there were mountain lions in the area? She shook her head to derail that train of thought and took a deep breath. Zipping up her parka and sliding on her hat and gloves she found the flashlight labeled "Emergencies" and clicked it on. She stilled herself and put her hand on the door when it came flying open towards her and as it whacked her, almost comically, in the head the wood Tristan had gathered flew all over the threshold and she fell somewhere towards the middle of it.**  
><strong>

"Rory?" His confused tone came through despite his chattering teeth. He helped her stand upright, but held her hand despite her efforts to escape and lick her wounds.

"Rory? Are you okay?" He started looking around, panicking. But when he saw nothing but the tears in her eyes his eyebrows knitted together. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed his gloved hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her.

"It's dark." Her voice was even quieter than normal and he almost missed it and then it hit him like the wood he'd been carrying. He'd scared her. She had been scared for him. Even if it was because she was worried she'd freeze to death alone out here, she was worried for his well being. He pulled the gloves off his hands and put them on either side of her face and kissed her like he never had before.

"I'm here and I'm never going to leave you for too long, I promise you that Rory Gilmore." When she smiled up at him he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>"You did <strong>what?<strong>" Loreali's voice was beyond raised, rage burning in her blue eyes.

"Ms. Gilmore, if you would..." Charlston's voice only seemed to make it worse.

"You can both go to hell! You will get her home!" At their hesitation, she continued in a voice as cold as her eyes. "Like yesterday." She exited the room, slamming the door behind her. She needed to get to Luke's.


	6. The Fire's Burning Bright

**Author's Note: It's been so long since I wrote last for any of my stories that I had a dream about this one last night and I saw the scene so clearly and so I'm going to try and recreate it until it drives me nuts. Thank you for those of you who have stuck around for this update and to those who are new to the story, reviews make the updates come sooner! :) Love you all! **

**~P.**

**Previously on THE MOUNTAIN: **

**DAY FIVE**

**Darkness had fallen and Tristan was still nowhere to be found and panic was gripping Rory. She didn't even want to think about what might be wrong. Had he said there were mountain lions in the area? She shook her head to derail that train of thought and took a deep breath. Zipping up her parka and sliding on her hat and gloves she found the flashlight labeled "Emergencies" and clicked it on. She stilled herself and put her hand on the door when it came flying open towards her and as it whacked her, almost comically, in the head the wood Tristan had gathered flew all over the threshold and she fell somewhere towards the middle of it.**

**"Rory?" His confused tone came through despite his chattering teeth. He helped her stand upright, but held her hand despite her efforts to escape and lick her wounds.**

**"Rory? Are you okay?" He started looking around, panicking. But when he saw nothing but the tears in her eyes his eyebrows knitted together. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed his gloved hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her.**

**"It's dark." Her voice was even quieter than normal and he almost missed it and then it hit him like the wood he'd been carrying. He'd scared her. She had been scared for him. Even if it was because she was worried she'd freeze to death alone out here, she was worried for his well being. He pulled the gloves off his hands and put them on either side of her face and kissed her like he never had before.**

**"I'm here and I'm never going to leave you for too long, I promise you that Rory Gilmore." When she smiled up at him he kissed her again.**

**"You did what?" Loreali's voice was beyond raised, rage burning in her blue eyes.**

**"Ms. Gilmore, if you would..." Charlston's voice only seemed to make it worse.**

**"You can both go to hell! You will get her home!" At their hesitation, she continued in a voice as cold as her eyes. "Like yesterday." She exited the room, slamming the door behind her. She needed to get to Luke's.**

"Luke!" Her voice rang across the diner and then she saw his head pop out from behind the wall of the kitchen. His face went from clear irritation to concern and he ushered her upstairs where she cried on his shoulder and told him what they'd done to her little girl.

* * *

><p>"Rory?!" His voice rang out in confusion when he woke up alone and he wanted to puke at the concern dripping from his voice. He pulled the sheets closer to his chin to ward of the chill of the empty apartment and the loss of the one person he loved and heaved a heavy sigh pulling out his cell phone from the nightstand.<p>

* * *

><p>DAY TEN<p>

It had been five days since that first night they slept in each other's warmth, since he had kissed her like he'd love her forever and he'd made no further advances. He would dissapear for hours at a time telling her he'd return soon with more fire wood to keep them warm while she explored the house. _So this is what being a housewife is like huh? _She thought and she wondered how her Grandmother did it, the sitting and waiting.

He'd come back and smile at her and start the fire again and they'd settle in by the fire and sleep. Even though she wasn't tired she'd lay there restlessly snuggled into him for warmth if for no other reason than that. She told herself that warmth was all it was.

Tonight she lay in their zipped up shared parka with her back facing him to avoid what would be an interesting conversation if she found the guts to speak her mind.

"Rory?" His voice was soft and washed over her.

"Hmm?" She was almost too cold to speak, she hadn't completely warmed up yet.

"I'm glad you're here with me. It makes it bearable having you here." He paused for a moment. "Is that horrible? I should be wishing you were home, safe and warm and away from all of these horrible things but" His voice lowered even more before he continued. "I'm _so _happy it's you."

She turned over on her back to face him and he moved quickly to accomadate her.

She looked into his eyes and she saw that same look and she her original reply was forgotten. "I'm happy it's you too." She whispered to him.

He closed his eyes and drank in her answer. When he opened them again his eyes were a dark grey, clouded with emotions as he touched her face softly. His eyes took her face in as he ran his fingers along her features. When he met her eyes again and saw her smile sofly to him in the flickering fire light he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and brought her lips to his, forcefully closing the distance between them as he poured all he was feeling into that kiss. Rory responded with all the fevor in her body. She had never been kissed this way, and she thought she might like it. He slipped his tounge out to touch her lips, begging for permission to taste her, the one thing he hadn't done yet. She gasped at the sensation and he took the opportunity, pulling her closer than ever to him, rolling her onto her side facing him giving him better access to her mouth. He moaned at the feel of her tongue and she responded by pushing closer to him. He broke away when breathing became a neccessity, their breathing coming rapidly.

"I could do that forever." She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to understand and then all thought went out the window when he kissed her again.

DAY ELEVEN

When Rory woke up Tristan was gone and she was colder than normal. The fire had burned down, he never let the fire go out.

"Tristan?!" She called out to him, panicked. She was met only by silence.

"Tristan!?" She tried again. She stood up and quickly zipped up her parka and slid her socks and shoes back on and called out for him again. Where had he gone? Why had he left her here alone? _He promised! _

The door opened and she whirled to face the intruder and saw his face, lips and nose almost blue. She flew into his arms and tried to hide the tears.

"Rory, baby... What happened? Are you okay?" She shook her head no against his chest and he held her tight. "Baby, you're gonna have to give me something more to go on here, I don't understand." He surveyed the room. "Where's the fire Rory?" His voice was laced with concern and she just hugged him tighter. She mumbled something he didn't quite catch. "What baby? I didn't understand."

"You were gone." She whispered to him, still locked in his embrace.

"Oh Mary..." His voice was sad and quite. He looked into her eyes, forgetting about the cold and kissed her like his life depended on it. "Maybe one day you'll trust me." He kissed her cheek and moved out of the doorway to start the fire. That was the last thing he said to her all day and night and he was gone again when she woke up the next morning leaving Rory confused and alone...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! :)**


	7. Is the Fire Burning Out?

**Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't like the way I left it and I had so many ideas floating around my head.. and no, that wasn't the scene I saw in my head... It didn't play out yet. So let's get there! :)  
><strong>

"Oh Mary..." His voice was sad and quite. He looked into her eyes, forgetting about the cold and kissed her like his life depended on it. "Maybe one day you'll trust me." He kissed her cheek and moved out of the doorway to start the fire. That was the last thing he said to her all day and night and he was gone again when she woke up the next morning leaving Rory confused and alone...

* * *

><p>When Tristan came back that night it was later than the day before and she could tell just by looking at him that his mood was foul so she let him come in and brush his teeth and do his nightly routine if you could call it that. She slid into the sleeping bag and decided that it was time to show him how much she trusted him. She had all day to think about it and psych herself out and talk herself out of it but ultimately this is what she needed to do.<p>

Tristan pulled up the sleeping bag just enough to slide in, not even so much as throwing a glance her way as she lay there on the floor. He slid in next to her and undid his parka, kicking off his socks and shoes and zipping their parkas up together when he felt his arm brush across her bare skin. Immediately his hand jerked away as if he'd been burned. And then she felt him hesitantly reach back out and touch her back again. There she was, shirtless laying there for him. _For me._ He thought and he was breathless by the thought. He was aching to touch her and feel her skin on his when he leaned up and shrugged out of his shirt. He felt her trembling against his skin and the thought that it could be from his touch was driving him nuts to say the least.

He kissed her bare shoulder and whispered a thank you into her shoulder and this time she didn't have to ask what for. She rolled over onto her side facing him and offered him a little smile. She gave him a soft kiss and tucked her head into his shoulder, closer than they'd been since they got stranded. As his arms came full circle around her slight frame he kissed her forehead and cheek, then moved to place another chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He said again, a little louder this time earning him a smile.

"I meant it." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she continued. "I'm happy it's you." He thought his heart would soar out of his chest at her words.

"I meant it too." She smiled but he continued. "Mary, I'll never leave your side for long, I couldn't stand it. I won't leave you alone here or anywhere else. You and I... we are in this together and I got your back even if you don't have mine." She started to open her mouth but he stopped her. "I think you do. This is a two way door we've opened. I'm all in here Rory." She smiled at the use of her real name and then sighed.

"I'm with you." He smiled at her simple answer.

"I've never been more happy to hear anything in my entire life." He kissed her again, keeping it chaste and traced the lines of her face again, over and over as if he might never see them again. Her eyes drifted closed while he hummed a song to her. They had been so long without music, nothing but the sound of their own voices and the wind to occupy them that he knew she was going a little crazy.

DAY TWELVE

When Rory woke the next morning she was still wrapped in the safety and warmth of Tristan's arms and she sighed contentedly and snuggled in a little closer to him.

"Mmmm..." He kissed her forehead at the sign of her stirring. "Morning beautiful." She blushed under his gaze. They had yet to wake up wrapped up in each other like this, so intimately.

"Morning." She mumbled against his shoulder. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips then her cheek, forehead, and nose earning him a brilliant smile.

"I found something that I think might help." He whispered in her ear. She raised her eyebrows in anticipation. "I have to get up to get it though." He laughed when she started to pout. "It can wait." He pulled her in closer and breathed in her scent, kissing her hair.

"Tell me something." He cocked his head to the side at her request.

"Like what?" He felt her shoulders move up and down in a shrug against his chest.

"I don't know. Anything. Something no one else knows." He looked down at her a little and chuckled.

"Well, other than I would hide my vegetables in my napkin when I was younger... I'm jealous of you." Her head jerked up to look at him catching his chin with her forehead making them both laugh. Once they had recovered she scooted back a little to look at him.

"What? Why are you jealous of me?"

"Well for one your relationship with your mother should probably be studied." He started, making her chuckle. "Your life. How comfortable you are no matter who you're with because you're always you. The way you can lose yourself in a book or a good cup of coffee. The way that you are willing to fight for what you are passionate about and your loyalty..." He paused and looked at her and couldn't help but kiss her at the astounded look on her face. "It's just you Rory Gilmore." She smiled up at him. "Now it's your turn to tell me something."

"Like what?" He brushed his knuckles across her cheek bone.

"Why did you break up with Dean?" She furrowed her eyebrows at his question. She had expected something a bit more general, unfortunately for her. She took a deep breath and tried to think of the right words.

"He just..." She sighed. "I was..." She furrowed her eyebrows again. "I don't think I was in love with him." And then just like that as the words left her mouth she wanted to put them back in and cover it with her hand to stop that from happening until it hit her that they were true. She wasn't in love with Dean. He watched her reaction closely and she spoke and watched her epiphany cover her face. "There was a lot of issues between us that couldn't be resolved." He nodded in silence and touched her hair gently. "Now it's your turn." He smiled to her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Her eyes turned wide and he kicked himself as the words came tumbling out in the most intimate moment they'd shared fearing the worst.


End file.
